El ABC de ser Padres
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Se dicen que los hijos vienen con un pan bajo el brazo, pero la verdad, deberían venir con un manual para ser padres! Diversas situaciones de nuestros personajes favoritos como padres de familia. One Shot, con posible relación a fic viejos / A veces la llegada de un hijo es dificil de asimilar, sobre todo cuando interfieren en nuestras metas... esto es ¡Bebé!
1. A: Aprender

_**Bien queridos mios... se preguntarán... ¿No hizo un ABC ya esta loca? Pues sí, pero me quede con ganas de otro, pero este como dice el titulo será un ABC de Padres, y tratará de las diferentes situaciones que pasaran Ash y Misty como cabezas de familia. Si bien son todos One Shot, y ninguna historia se entrelazara entre letras -por ahora- puede que haya letras que influyan en otros de mis fics, por ejemplo... ¿Quieren saber que fue de la vida de Leo y Camila durante su viaje pokémon años después? Si Ángeles superó el trauma de Mariel... Es muy probable que lo vean por aquí.**_

_**Este fic será actualizado una vez al mes.**_

_**¡Ya a leer!**_

_**Sire~**_

* * *

**A**

**Aprender**

* * *

Ash había pasado a recoger a su hijo del colegio por primera vez en los tres años escolares del pequeño, por uno u otro asunto de trabajo ese siempre había sido un tema exclusivamente de su madre y de su esposa.

Pero en esta ocasión, su esposa, miembro de la Elite Cuatro de Kanto, había tenido un desafío en la Meseta Añil y se vio en la necesidad de ser él, el responsable.

Iba de la mano con su hijo de siete años, hablando de todo lo que se iban a divertir ese día, pero el niño se soltó de su amarre…

—¿Qué? —protestó Ash observando a su hijo, que enojado había detenido el caminar y se había cruzado de brazos.

—No puedo jugar —dijo decidido el niño—. Tengo tarea y la tarea es primera. Además aún no hemos almorzado.

—Mmm —Ash se cruzó de brazos para pensar, y luego chasqueó los dedos—, ¿Qué tal hamburguesas con papas fritas?

—Eso es comida de papá en casa —le informó el niño—. Es martes, es día de ensaladas verdes con carne de soya.

Ash frunció la nariz con solo imaginarse ese plato en manos de su amada esposa. Por suerte almorzaba en la cafetería de la Confederación de lunes a sábados y los domingos comían en lo de su madre. Haciéndole casi imposibles saborear las delicias culinarias de su mujer. Aunque empezaba a sentir pena por su hijo.

—¿No hacen nada divertido en la semana? —preguntó abriendo la puerta de la residencia donde vivían.

—Hacer la tarea es divertido, y mi mamá me deja luego, jugar con sus pokémon.

—¡Eso realmente es lo único divertido, ¿verdad?! —el niño afirmó con la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida. Mmm quizás por ahí podía entenderse con su hijo.

Entró a la cocina y en la puerta del refrigerador había una carita sonriente muy similar a la Misty que el reconocía del inicio de su viaje pokémon con la palabra «Ábreme» y una flecha señalando la hendidura para abrir la puerta.

—¡Chistosita! —protestó con una sonrisa ladeada. Siguió la indicación de su esposa y la abrió, adentro del refrigerador había otro cartelito que decía «_Tómame_» Ash resopló y tomó el pote para luego abrirlo y encontrar otras caritas de Misty…

La famosa elite iba a tener problemas graves llegando a casa.

Sobre una bolsa plástica que contenía distintas hojas verdes decía «A mí solo ponme en el plato» y en la otra bolsa plástica había unas bolas de carne, se imaginó que era lo que su hijo le dijo. Sobre estas decía «No me mires mal, somos deliciosas. Ponnos cinco minutos en el microondas»

Y cuando se volteó hacia el microondas no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada… una mini Misty en una hoja de papel le indicaba «Este es el microondas ¡Fácil de usar!»

Cuando terminó de calentar y servir los platos para colocarlos en la mesa, su hijo bajó a almorzar, ya sin el uniforme.

—¿Te lavaste las manos para comer? —preguntó el niño y dejó a Ash sumamente sorprendido.

—¿No debería preguntar eso yo? —se señaló.

—¡Yo ya lo hice! —dijo con una sonrisa y mostrándole las manos.

—Tu mama está criando un robot —susurró más para sí mismo que para el niño mientras se sentaba a comer. Ash observó a su hijo comer todo de forma ordenada, luego el niño levantó su plato y le agradeció por la comida. Y se sentó en la sala con sus cuadernos a realizar su tarea.

Simplemente siguió observándolo, quizás Misty era demasiado estricta a la hora de educar a su hijo, pero luego de un par de minutos el niño se levantó de la alfombra para dejarse caer en el sillón y prender la tele.

¡Al fin algo normal! El niño se puso a ver batallas pokémon, y nada más y nada menos que la de su madre.

—¡La batalla de Misty! —exclamó Ash emocionado sentándose al lado de su hijo pero éste le pasó el cuaderno—. ¿Qué?

—Tienes que corregir mi tarea de matemáticas…

—¿Matemáticas? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada—. ¿No tienes algo más fácil?

—¡Papá! —el niño dejó de verlo para observar la televisión—. Es tu responsabilidad corregir mi tarea porque mi mamá está en la televisión peleando contra un retador.

—Ok… —respondió a regañadientes— me regañas más que tu madre —suspiró mientras observaba las cuentas del cuaderno, pero sus ojos se desviaban a la pantalla—. ¡Esa es mi esposa! —gritó de pronto, causando que el niño se parara frente al televisión—. ¡Toma! —le entregó el cuaderno de matemáticas—. ¡Terminé! ¡Veamos la batalla!

Terminaron de ver la batalla prácticamente al borde del asiento ambos, con un paquete de palomitas que hicieron en el microondas mientras la batalla total de Misty había hecho su intervalo.

Mientras se llevaba a cabo la batalla, Ash observó a su hijo nuevamente, ahora su pequeño Aarón era un niño completamente distinto al de un momento atrás pero muy similar al que él conoce.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Misty regresó a la casa, encontrándose a su hijo dormido en brazos de su padre en el sillón mientras veían una película llenos de palomitas de maíz por todos lados.

—Veo que la pasaron bien… —susurró la mujer observando el escenario.

—Sí, aunque déjame decirte que me costó mucho encontrarme con mi hijo.

—¿Lo perdiste? —exclamó horrorizada dejando sus llaves en la mesa de entrada.

—¡No! —se movió un poco para acomodar al niño en sus brazos para llevarlo a su habitación—. Es que él es muy distinto al niño que yo veo los fines de semana

—Es porque es —dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a acariciar las mejillas de su pequeño— muy aplicado en sus responsabilidades, luego vuelve a ser él.

—Debe de tenerte miedo —susurró.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —gruñó, tratando de aguantarse las ganas de decirle un par de cosas.

—Espérame —subió las escaleras y tras dejar recostado al niño en la cama, se dirigió a su habitación donde su esposa estaba quitándose la chaqueta azul marina que llevaba puesta—. Aarón parece un robot, si no almuerza y termina sus deberes no quiere divertirse, ni jugar ni nada.

—¿Encuentras eso malo? —preguntó la mujer pelirroja soltándose el cabello.

—Es extraño, yo a su edad andaba corriendo por los bosques…

—Si lo sé —lo interrumpió algo molesta—, sé lo que andabas haciendo por los bosques... —ante aquel comentario, Ash corrió su mirada— pero Aarón es así, en la semana sabe perfectamente que sus responsabilidades van primero, y luego puede hacer todo lo que quiera, siempre y cuando no sea muy peligroso para él.

Ash no dijo nada, se quedó pensando. Realmente, tenía un hijo muy responsable.

—¡Vamos! —dijo Misty acercándose a su marido—. ¡Deja que le dé un poco de valores de responsabilidad! —le pidió— En tres años más, tomara su mochila y no lo tendré cerca para enseñarle todo lo que quiero que él sepa antes de soltarlo a la vida.

—Bueno, tú eres la madre y pasas más tiempo con él.

—Así es —le afirmó—, además no tiene nada de malo que sea rutinario en las cosas importantes, como la alimentación y sus tareas. Así tiene más tiempo para jugar después, incluso me ayuda a entrenar mientras tú estás trabajando.

—Entiendo, a veces —se dejó caer en la cama—, parece que no conozco a mi hijo, creo que debería dejar de trabajar tanto…

—Tú sabes que lo que decidas yo te apoyaré —afirmó con una sonrisa y se acercó a él—. Y sé que Aarón será el más feliz con el asunto. Y por cierto —se llevó las manos a la espalda para alcanzar el cierre de su vestido—. ¿Se comieron lo que deje preparado?

—Ah… ahora que lo recuerdo —se paró y se acercó a su esposa para ayudarla con el cierre—, mi esposa estaba en chistosita esta mañana, ¿no?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó tratando de aguantarse la carcajada que tenía en la garganta—. ¿Eh?

—¿Eran necesario tantos cartelitos? —le mordió el cuello derecho con los labios—. Ni que fuera tan cavernícola.

—Bueno —susurró—, solo son indicaciones para un hombre que aún está aprendiendo a ser padre.

—Ah claro… habló la más experta… que yo sepa ambos tenemos siete años de ser padres…

—¡Pero yo te gano en horas de práctica!

—¡Eso no se vale! —la tomó de los brazos, la giró y luego se cruzó de brazos—. ¡No es justo que me digas…! —pero las palabras ahí murieron, el vestido que Misty se estaba quitando, descendió hasta caer al suelo…

—¿Qué? —preguntó sonriente la mujer—. ¿No me digas que aún te sorprende verme así?

—¡Esto tampoco es justo! —dijo afirmando más el cruce de sus brazos.

—¡Ay! Si te pareces tanto a Aarón cuando se enoja! —sonrió la pelirroja buscando una toalla para ingresar a bañarse—. ¡Me iré a bañar! —le robó un beso y se perdió tras la puerta del baño a la que le colocó llave.

—Creo que tengo muchas cosas que aprender aún… —sonrió con malicia—, pero quizás ella también… —y tras esas palabras, buscó en el cajón de la mesa de luz una copia de la llave del baño… quizás le diera una visita… y luego intentaría ser un padre más presente.

* * *

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_**B: Bebé: A veces la noticia de un hijo es maravillosa, a veces es difícil de asimilar... sobre todo cuando tus metas se ven frustrada por este nuevo ser.**_


	2. B: Bebé

¡Bienvenido Diciembre!

Y con él, un nuevo capitulo de este nuevo fic que va creciendo de a poquito y esta vez va dedicado a mi querida amiga, a mi madrina de Otaku Tamashi y lectora de mis fics _**Nade-Chan**_ en el día de su cumpleaños! ¡Felicitaciones!

Les dejo aclarado antes de que lean que el capitulo es algo fuertecito tal vez, pero aunque no lo crean esta basado en una historia real...

A veces uno aprende a valorar las cosas a la mala...

Les dejo con...

* * *

**B**

**Bebé**

* * *

Estaba completamente nerviosa, la verdad, me temblaban tanto las piernas que sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a distender ambos tobillos por culpa de estos condenados tacos agujas.

Aunque no era cualquier cosa, para nada… era como la segunda mejor cosa de mi vida, luego de escuchar esa tartamuda y confusa declaración de mi novio hace tres años atrás.

Misty, élite de Kanto.

Me encantaba como sonaba, y solo debía pasar un simple examen ante Lorelei, y creo que eso me tenía sumamente nerviosa.

Gracias a Arceus, logré pasar la ronda… ¡Qué felicidad!

Lorelei se acercó a mí y me pidió que la siguiera hacia su oficina para conversar en privado.

Las cosas que me pedía eran cosas muy simples de hacer, mantener en forma a mis Pokémon, cambiar algunos de los ataques, aunque la última condición de la lista me dejó confundida.

—¿Cuidarme? —le pregunté, de sus lentes alargados salió un brillo extraño, la vi colocar los codos en el escritorio y luego apoyó el mentón en sus manos entrelazadas.

—Sé que estás en pareja, Misty —mmm ¿será lo que me imagino?—, y la verdad, para los hombres no hay inconveniente si son padres, pero a nosotras si nos perjudica enormemente, al menos los primeros años del niño.

—No entiendo —bueno, realmente no quería hacerlo.

—No sé si te has percatado —se puso de pie y caminó hacia una pared llena de portarretratos—, todos los elitistas, todos los campeones por lo general son personas solitarias, sin hijos, sin pareja… personas dedicadas ciento por ciento a sus deberes. Ash es el primer campeón que tenemos con pareja.

No supe que responder, solo apreté mis labios. Se ve que hice algún gesto extraño porque tomó la palabra una vez más.

—A él no le traerá ninguna consecuencia un hijo a esta altura del partido, pero a ti como aspirante a la Élite…

—Entiendo —afirmé guardando los papeles dentro de la carpeta para ponerme de pie—, no te preocupes Lorelei, igual no es la idea que tenemos con Ash de armar una familia tan luego…

—Me alegra oír eso… —se acercó a mí, extendiendo su mano y yo se la estreché—, nos vemos en un mes.

—En un mes.

…

Estaba muy emocionada pero cuando entré al apartamento que compartimos con Ash en ciudad Verde, toda mi vista se puso borrosa y empecé a sentir una sensación ácida que nacía en la boca de mi estómago.

—Maldición —exclamé apurando el paso hacia el baño para botar lo poco y nada que tenía en el estómago en el wáter. _¿Qué demonios me pasa? _Me preguntaba mientras las oleadas de arcadas me atacaban constantemente.

—¿Misty? —escuché la voz de Ash, al parecer estaba en la casa— ¿Otra vez te sientes mal?

Como pude, eché a correr el agua, me levanté para lavarme el rostro y enjuagarme la boca con suficiente agua.

—Misty… —tomé una toalla antes de acercarme a la puerta, la abrí y simplemente me dejé caer en sus brazos—. ¡Misty!

—Llévame a la cama, por favor —le supliqué ya que casi no tenía fuerza para moverme.

—De acuerdo —me tomó en brazos y me dejó sutilmente en la cama, me quitó los zapatos y no tardó en acostarse a mi lado—, ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo te fue con Lorelei?

—Me fue genial —respondí mirándolo con una sonrisa débil—, en un mes iniciamos los preparativos para alistar a mis Pokémon.

—¿Y los malestares? —me preguntó acariciando mi brazo derecho, pude notar en sus ojos marrones la preocupación por mi salud.

—Estoy segura que es el estrés de la prueba, pasará para mañana y amaneceré fresca como una lechuga —le afirmé, aunque realmente deseaba poder encontrarme así mañana.

—De acuerdo —se movió en la cama y se puso de pie—. Haré de almorzar, ¿qué quieres?

—¡Ensalada de Zanahorias! —exclamé, y no solo él se sorprendió de mi respuesta, sino que yo misma también.

—Ya —se cruzó de brazos—, déjate de bromas, ¿qué quieres?

—No sé —me senté en la cama y lo miré—, realmente quiero comer zanahorias.

—Ok… —extrañado salió de la habitación hacia la cocina. Mientras que yo me volví a recostar para dormir un rato.

Un rato que al parecer se convirtieron en una hora, o al menos eso me dijo Ash cuando logró despertarme con la bandeja de ensaladas, y las zanahorias. Las vi, y fue lo primero que se me dio por comer.

—Estaba pensando —me dijo Ash sentándose al lado mío en la cama—, que te parece si vamos a comer afuera hoy, para festejar que ahora somos ambos de la élite de Kanto.

—¡Me encanta esa idea! —afirmé con una enorme sonrisa mientras la ensalada iba desapareciendo de mi plato.

—De acuerdo —se acercó y besó mi mejilla derecha—, ponte algo bonito, iremos a festejar.

—Ok —le dije tras terminar de limpiar mi boca con una servilleta.

No quería pensar mal, pero una idea vaga rondó mi cabeza. _Por favor, no._

…

Hacía la noche, me puse uno de mis mejores vestidos, uno azul marino entallado brilloso… simplemente, maravilloso. Pero tenía un problema con el cierre, no me subía bien, sentía que me apretaba un poco el vientre y la parte del busto fue un caso imposible.

—Uyy —exclamó Ash tomándome por la cintura—, alguien ha subido de peso.

—¡Ash! —me enojé y traté de quitarle los brazos de mi cuerpo pero se me afirmó aún más rodeándome para besarme el cuello—. Suéltame…

—¿Y si mejor pedimos comida? —preguntó sin dejar de atacar mi cuello.

—Yo… —cerré los ojos sin poder resistirme al maldito condenado—, realmente quiero salir…

—Ok… —se separó de mí a regañadientes porque pude escuchar su gruñido—, pero ponte otra cosa…

—¿Por qué? —pregunté volteando para poder verlo, él solo apoyó su mano en mi vientre.

—Estás algo hinchada aquí —comentó con una sonrisa ladeada y corrió para salir de la habitación por si fuera a pegarle pero yo solo me quede pensando… bajé la mirada al vientre y luego me miré de costado al espejo.

Me quité el vestido y tras ponerme rápidamente un short y una blusa, tomé las llaves y salí del departamento, camino a la farmacia más cercana.

Cuando volví, no le di tiempo a Ash a preguntarme nada, me encerré en el baño y esperé… y esperé…

Tres positivos…

Llevé ambas manos a mi rostro y me refregué los ojos con las yemas de mis dedos sin poder creer mi mala suerte.

_Está embarazada._

Lo que más me habían advertido… era un hecho.

—¿Misty? —escuché como Ash golpeaba la puerta—, ¿estás bien?

Apreté mis labios y me acerqué a la puerta para abrirla.

—Ya sé que es lo que me pasa —le dije al momento que una lágrima rodeó mi mejilla derecha y luego otro par las acompañó.

—¿Qué pasa por qué lloras? —me preguntó desesperado y yo no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—Estoy embarazada Ash, vamos a ser padres.

—¿Qué? —se quedó en silencio, elevé mi mirada para poder verlo y tenía la vista hacia un costado, estaba como ido…

—Te imaginarás como estoy yo, al menos tú, no tienes que sacrificar nada por el bebé pero yo… —apreté los puños con rabia—, yo voy a tener que dejar todas mis metas y sueños por él.

—Misty…

—Déjame Ash… creo que no saldremos a ningún lado esta noche —y caminé hasta la habitación para encerrarme—. ¿Por qué ahora? —me pregunté tras resoplar fastidiada—, ¿por qué justo ahora?

…

En la mañana, me desperté con el sonido de una voz que no reconocía como la de Ash, era femenina, era

¡Mi suegra!

Me levanté hacia la puerta y la abrí; cuando lo hice, Delia estaba cruzada de brazos pero enseguida su cara pasó a espanto.

—¡Misty! —exclamó aterrada.

—¿Qué? —pregunté asustada, ella me tomó de los brazos y me hizo retroceder hacia la cama— ¿qué? —volví a preguntar pero no me dijo nada, simplemente tomó el teléfono y llamó a una ambulancia, no entendía nada hasta que escuché «sangrado»… En ese momento, noté que tenía un manchón rojizo en toda la pierna derecha, y en la cama— Delia —susurré observándome los dedos de mi mano derecha manchados de rojo—, ¿qué me pasa?

—Nada grave hija, tranquila —me dijo con un temblor de su voz, aunque claro, estaba lejos de conseguir tranquilidad.

Solo vi a Delia tomar algunas cosas, echarlas en una mochila y volver a tomar el teléfono para ahora llamar a Ash.

Yo estaba como perdida, mi cabeza zumbaba mientras veía aún mis dedos, Delia llegó con una toalla húmeda y me limpió la mano.

—Tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien —me pidió, pero para mí, eran como palabras vacías… ya que no entendía nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, y sentí que me paralizaba cuando escuché que tenía una perdida.

_¿Iba a perder al bebé?_

—Todo estará bien —me susurró cuando llegó la ambulancia.

…

En el hospital me hicieron entrar en un box de consulta, miraba con temor todas las máquinas que había ahí, estaba como ida, y para colmo de males no dejaron que Delia pasara conmigo. Tenía mucho miedo.

Una enfermera llegó con una bata celeste, me indicó un cuarto para ponérmelo, y luego me pidió que me recostara una vez más en la camilla, ella me asistió en todo. Hice todo tal cual me pidió pero la verdad es que estaba cada vez más asustada.

Luego llegó un doctor que traía una ficha que al parecer había sido llenada por Delia porque sabía todos mis datos.

—¿Has estado con dolor? —me preguntó pero negué, la verdad estaba tan shockeada que ni siquiera había sentido dolor—. Ok, entonces es hora de ver qué pasa con ese bebé…

La palabra «bebé» retumbó en mi mente.

—¿Sabes de cuánto tiempo estás? —me preguntó prendiendo una máquina plomiza que tenía un monitor.

—No —negué con la cabeza—, recién me acabo de enterar.

—Oh —acercó la máquina a mí y se sentó a mi lado—, entonces averigüémoslo, mira que esto está un poco helado.

No entendí, hasta que abrió un poco mi bata y dejó al descubierto mi vientre, me echó un líquido celeste y luego, apoyó un aparato plano en él.

—Veamos que tenemos aquí.

Me indicó la pantalla, solo se veían cosas negras y blancas, sin ningún significado para mí. Hasta que con una sonrisa, movió una perilla y empecé a escuchar lo que parecía ser un latido muy rápido, casi como si galopara.

—Eso es… —dije sorprendida de lo que significaba y no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas.

—Si señora —me respondió y se quedó en silencio, yo solo me dediqué a prestarle atención al sonido, y con cada latido de su corazoncito que escuchaba… una nueva ambición… se abría ante mí. Con un puntero me indicó lo que parecía una bolsita pequeña—. Aquí está su hijo o hija, su corazón late con fuerza y según esto, tendría usted nueve semanas de gestación.

—¿Nueve? —realmente había estado tan inmersa en mis deseos de ser una élite, que ni siquiera había prestado atención de la falta de mi periodo.

—Todo está impecable —me dijo mientras la enfermera me limpiaba con unas toallas de papel—, el sangrado puede ser producto del estrés, ¿ha estado sometida a fuertes presiones?

—Si —afirmé con un movimiento de mi cabeza—, entrenaba para ser de la élite.

—Entiendo, supongo que esto le aplazara los planes un poco —lo vi alejarse y tras escribir una nota, me la entregó—, tiene que hacer reposo por dos semanas, y con esto me viene a visitar para que veamos si no hay problemas y el embarazo se puede desarrollar sin problema alguno. En caso de que haya un nuevo sangrado vamos a tener que internarla para tenerla en observación.

—De acuerdo —volví a afirmar y la enfermera me esperaba con una silla de ruedas para que pudiera salir de la sala de urgencias— Gracias doctor.

—De nada, y cuídese.

Afuera me esperaba Delia y Ash que tenía una cara de espanto enorme.

—¡Misty! —dijo Ash, arrodillándose frente a mí—. ¿cómo estás, qué paso?

—Estamos bien Ash —le sonreí y me moví un poco para abrazarlo—, estamos muy bien.

—Qué alivio —susurró abrazándome—, qué alivio.

—¡Eso quiere decir que si seré abuela! —exclamó Delia emocionada, así que me separé de Ash y la miré con una enorme sonrisa.

—Así es Delia, así es.

…

Seguí las indicaciones del doctor al pie de la letra, hice el reposo de dos semanas, y a la tercera semana fui a visitarlo para que me diera todo lo que era rutinario en un embarazo.

Por suerte, todo estaba normal en mí, y no tendría que hacer reposo, solo cuidarme como cualquier embarazo.

Me miré al espejo de mi habitación y apreté un poco la tela de mi vestido para que se notara mi pequeño vientre de trece semanas.

—¿Lista? —me preguntó Ash ingresando a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa, Ash estaba muy feliz con mi estado, realmente me costó más a mí asimilarlo que a él.

—Si Ash… estoy lista.

Subimos al coche con destino a la Meseta Añil para presentar mi retiro al puesto por el que estuve peleando por más de cuatro años.

—¿Estás segura? —me preguntó Lorelei tomando la carpeta con mi retiro voluntario.

—Sí —afirmé con los ojos cerrados—, estoy segura… —apoyé las manos en mi vientre y sonreí.

—Sabes que con esto, va a costarte mucho volver a postular a la élite —sabía que estaba tratando de persuadirme pero no iba a dar marcha atrás.

—Lo sé Lorelei —asentí—, pero tengo un desafío mucho más grande en mi vida en estos momentos y creo que es más prioridad que cualquier cosa… Total —corrí mi mirada hacia el ventanal que daba al estadio Añil—, aun me queda mi gimnasio, y en un futuro, ¿Quién sabe que pueda pasar?

—Entiendo —dijo tras suspirar y sentarse para firmar mí retiro.

—Mi sueño siempre fue ser una maestra acuática, estoy segura que lo hubiera conseguido si no fuera por el embarazo —tomé la carpeta azul que me volvió a entregar tras firmarla

—Te dije que un bebé complicaría tu vida —me recordó moviendo sus gafas.

—Tal vez —le afirmé pero sonreí una vez más—, pero éste es mi destino, no estoy renunciando a nada, simplemente hoy tengo otras prioridades… otras metas a alcanzar antes de conseguir las mías…

—Entonces —me extendió la mano—, buena suerte.

—Gracias —tomé la mano y sonreí de soslayo—, que tengan buena suerte en la búsqueda de mi reemplazo.

Luego de despedirme de Lorelei salí de su oficina donde me esperaba Ash.

—¿todo bien? —me preguntó, yo solo asentí.

—Si Ash, ahora solo me queda preocuparme de nuestro hijo… de nuestro bebé.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo:**

_**Couvade: Porque... ¿Quién dijo que el embarazo solo le afectaba a las mujeres?**_

* * *

¡Nos leemos en un mes!

¡Buen inicio de Año!

Sire~


End file.
